You've Got Me Tongue Twisted
by littlerebel15
Summary: AU. In which I attempt to make the team highs schoolers and deal with first world teen problems and hormones.


**A/N: Long time no read!**

 **I had one of those mornings where I sat in class and thought 'wow high school is a trip.' I cant tell you how many times I've dealt with people's relationships in the past two weeks and homecoming season ended and yeah.**

 **isn't high school fun? (oh the sarcasm)**

 **Enjoy!**

 **V**

 **VVVVVVV**

 **V**

The soft knocking from her bedroom door roused Nell out of clammy sleep.

"Nell? Nellie? It's Eric." The blond walked in and immediately ducked a pillow flying towards his face." Well hello to you too."

"Go away Eric," Nell whined and coughed," I look like crap and even you shouldn't be seeing me." Eric sat on the bed." Oh come on Nell you look fine."

The red head glared at her friend through bleary eyes ." You're not the one with a cold." She hushed Eric when he tried arguing and realized that her house was silent.

"Where is everyone?"

"Oh, well I came to see you and your mom asked if I could take care of you while she ran some errands," Eric helped Nell sit up," my mom made you some chicken soup; I also got the chemistry homework you need to do."

"Forget the chem homework, that soup sounds really good right now. Is it in the kitchen?"

"Yup."

"Cool, get the sweater on my chair please?" Eric got up and reached for the navy hoodie then grinned when he saw his last name on the sleeve.

"You never told me you had my history olympiad hoodie! I thought I lost it."

She took the hoodie slowly."…Well, you gave it to me at Sam and Callen's football game cause' I forgot my sweater;Do you want it back?" Eric declined and had her slip it on, secretly admiring that she had his name on her arm.

Both 17 year olds ambled down the stairs, talking about the texts Deeks and Kensi they had been receiving.

"Kensi called me almost crying because her curling iron busted. Her mom had to run to get her a new one. She then face timed me because she thought the dress didn't look good anymore and I assured her it looked fine. Hell, I was there when she first picked it out!" She thanked Eric when he handed her the bowl of chicken soup.

"I feel like Deeks was worse. The day he asked Kensi to homecoming he texted me, not kidding, 60 times asking if Kensi was with me second period and not absent that day. And he texted me yesterday because he didn't know what corsage to get."

Nell hummed, slowly sipping some soup. She indulged in the warmth it provided, especially since the normally warm L.A climate was chilly lately.

"So," he drummed his fingers on the counter," why didn't you?"

"Why didn't I what?"

"Why didn't you go to homecoming?"

Nell swirled her soup." Well…I personally didn't want to go. I'm going to prom this year anyway, so why bother with homecoming?" Eric nodded slowly;Nell sniffled."Why didn't you go? I thought you were going to ask Alice."

He cringed." Yeah no…I uhm, actually kinda backed out on asking this one girl because I was nervous."

Nell was intrigued ." Why nervous?" Eric opened and closed his mouth several times trying to find the right words. Instead, he breathed deeply and took his friend's hand, leading her to the living room couch.

He allowed her to sit first before reaching for his book bag, taking out the chemistry homework he had mentioned to her before pulling out a clear plastic container:

The container held a small lavender colored corsage.

Nell's eyes slowly met a pair of green, worried eyes." I- I was nervous because I thought you'd say no to me and say yes to Ira." Her brow furrowed." You see, I really wanted to ask you this year, officially. I had a plan and stuff but then Ira started bragging during the history olympiad that he planned on asking you and I just thought…why bother? I didn't want to make you feel pressured. And I know most girls would dread being sick on homecoming and having to feel like they need this big proposal but I know it's not you and I'm starting to ramble-"

Eric stopped, trying to say what he wanted to say.

"What I'm trying to ask Nell… is if you'll go to homecoming with me?"

The teen sat there, trying to process everything he had just told her. She only admitted to Kensi that she hoped Eric would ask her to homecoming, but it never happened. Yet here Eric was, this trembling boy who had grown up with her, blushing (it looked like he was close to throwing up) and waiting for an answer.

She took the box from his hands, looking at the delicately arranged flowers.

Nell looked back up with shining hazel eyes, filled with joy and and brimming with mirth.

"Of course I'll go with you to homecoming." Eric visibly relaxed and smiled. A somber smile crossed Nell's face. " Unfortunately, 'homecoming' will have to be here."

"Way ahead of you." He declared proudly. He reached for his bag again and pulled out small portable speakers, hooking his phone up to the cable. Playing some random slow song, he then reached for the box and took the corsage out, lacing the ribbon around Nell's slim wrist.

He stood up dramatically." Would you care to dance, m'lady?"

"I'd love to." she giggled.

Standing up, he lead her to a more spacious part of her living room and danced. He was very careful not to move her to suddenly, scared that she may get sick from any sudden movement.

Slow dancing eventually turned into swaying, with her standing on his feet. She looked up and met his blue eyes and smiled; she reached up for his neck and got his face low enough to plant a soft kiss on his cheek.

"I would kiss you, but I don't want you to get sick as well." Crimson dusted her cheeks at her confession. He turned just as red but felt bold. Leaning down, he captured her lips in a tender kiss. He heard a soft sigh and her arms snaked around his neck.

He pulled away, his forehead never leaving hers.

"I think its worth the risk."

 **VVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

 **A/N:I know technically, you don't buy a corsage for homecoming because it is more of a prom thing. Anyway, you'll be seeing a few one shots here and there from me just because its all Ive been doing on my phone.**

 **Thank you for reading and have a lovely evening/morning/afternoon wherever you may be in this world.**

 **~Scrappy**


End file.
